


Reactor

by martianwahtney



Series: prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I kinda wanna write more on this though, Implied Past Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M, THIS WAS A PROMPT I GOT PROMPTED AND I MADE IT FULL OF ANGST, i have literally no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: prompt: hi! idk if you take prompts? but idk if you saw the post about tony putting his reactor back in for IW, and i was wondering if you wanted to write a little "old and/or new team members find out about the reactor being put back in" fic?





	Reactor

**Steve**

Tony stood in front of ruined buildings, a flip phone in his hand and something blue in his chest. Steve did a double take. _Something blue in his chest_. The arc reactor.

It hadn’t been there in Siberia. It hadn’t been there since the Mandarin. Tony had gotten it taken out, along with the shrapnel in his heart.

It hadn’t been there in Siberia.

_Steve raised his arms, shield grasped firmly in his hands and slammed it down onto Tony’s chest. The blue cracked and flickered and suddenly turned red. Steve looked down to see blood. No armor- no armor- there was no armor, only Tony’s chest and the arc reactor. It had been there in Siberia_.

Steve drew in a shuddering breath and forced his gaze from the blue light on Tony’s chest to Tony’s sharp gaze.

The arc reactor hadn’t been there in Siberia.

Steve glanced at the arc reactor again. It was the future. The future wasn’t flying cars or teleportation devices. It was the artificial heart of a futurist. The first thing Steve grew to love about the 21st century.

That fucking electric blue light that called Steve home.

 

**Rhodes**

The arc reactor had saved Tony’s life in the cave. The arc reactor had nearly killed Tony on quite a few occasions. Rhodes sometimes couldn’t tell how he was supposed to feel about it.

Tony tapped the glowing circle gently.

_Tony falling to his knees in the scorching sand, one hand thrown up in a peace sign_.

Tony instinctively covering the arc reactor when someone made a sudden move.

_Tony on the floor of his lab, pale and shaking after Stane had torn the arc reactor out of his chest and leaving him to die_.

Tony shifted while he slept, the blankets sliding off the reactor.

_Tony sitting in the convertible in his lab on the verge of tears and slowly dying due to the very thing that was supposed to be keeping him alive_.

Rhodes traced the metal circle with a finger. The arc reactor was both the best and the worst of Tony Stark. It was his very heart, closed off and hard, and open and vulnerable.

The arc reactor was Tony Stark, and maybe that was why Rhodes loved it so much.

 

**Natasha**

She always saw the Palladium. The blue always reminded her of her worst mistake, making a dying man spiral even further.

At the time she didn’t regret it. She had done what was asked of her and didn’t care about the consequences. Somewhere along the way Tony had gotten under her skin. And still she betrayed him.

The Palladium had made his veins turn black, but in her head it was all blue. The same blue as the arc reactor.

There were things she should’ve done differently

_Iron Man: recommended. Tony Stark: recommended_.

 

**Bucky**

Bucky remembered his metal fingers digging through the metal, his fingers closing around the arc reactor that had most definitely not been in his chest.

So he did some digging. He first found the blacked out file, so he kept digging till he found the original.

_Abduction._

__

_Surgical Implantation_.

__

_Torture_.

It was nearly identical to Bucky’s story. Open heart surgery in a damn cave, only kept alive due to a car battery. Bucky couldn’t even imagine it, and he could imagine a lot of horrors.

Bucky had gone right for Tony’s heart in Siberia and Tony had retaliated by putting a complete stop to the threat. Bucky would’ve done the exact same thing.

 

**Vision**

He had memories still, from his time as JARVIS. They were fuzzy, and not always complete, but still he had them.

He remembered Tony returning after 98 days in the desert. He remembered the 0.25% chance of Tony ever returning home. He remembered Dum-E, so unshakable in his faith of Tony, always telling him- JARVIS?- that Creation Unit would return, even when he- JARVIS- had lost hope.

Vision remembered the arc reactor. He remembered what it was made of. He remembered Stane. He remembered the Palladium. He remembered the new element.

He remembered seeing the best of Tony Stark, and somehow it all centered around the glowing bit of metal in the Sir’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun prompt thank u  
> come prompt me or yell at me


End file.
